


how to survive a blizzard

by newrules



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: And Lots of It, Baking, Chirping, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newrules/pseuds/newrules
Summary: in which dex out-bakes a certain small blond boy, and said small blond boy is not happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a tiny lil' ficlet written as a gift for my friend brooke (@[onethousandroaches](http://onethousandroaches.tumblr.com) on tumblr) who got into harvard!

The snow was already piling up as high as the Haus porch, and the forecast called for another foot and a half before the day was out.

“C’mon Dexmeister, we gotta eat _something_. Bitty’s staying in Providence for the weekend, and we’ve got all these groceries. You’re the only one who can cook. C’monnnnnn…”

“First of all Derek, cool it with the pet names, someone might hear. And second, literally anyone can cook. Just find a recipe and do what it says.”

“As far as the pet names, Bitty’s not here and Tango and Chowder won’t be back till late. No need to worry. As for cooking, do you really trust me to operate a stove, Dexybug?”

“……Fair point. I’ll see what I can do.”

Dex started to collect some things from the pantry and lay them out on the counter. As he set about cooking, Nursey sprawled out on the biohazard couch for a nap. Thirty minutes later, he woke up to the sound of the oven timer and a smell that rivaled a confectioner’s shop.

“Der Bear, pie is ready! Better hurry or it’ll be cold.”

“Mm, I guess Jack isn’t the only one of us who gets a hot baker boyfriend,” Nursey chirped as he joined Dex in the kitchen. Nursey gave Dex a quick kiss on the cheek as Dex pulled out a couple of plates and forks, and Dex’s face went thoroughly red, his eyes wide with terror.

“What’s the matter, Dexycakes?”

It wasn’t Dex who spoke next, though.

“Derek Malik Nurse and William Jacob Poindexter, how dare you!” Eric Bittle’s voice echoed through the kitchen.

Now it was Nursey’s turn to turn red. “We… we were just… it’s not what it looks like!” he stammered.

“Oh really? Cause what it _looks_ like is that the two of you made one of my pies without me! And it smells better than mine!” Bitty harrumphed and stomped into the kitchen, grabbing a fork. “I’ll be taking my share of this, thank you very much.

“Weren’t you supposed to be in Providence with Jack this weekend?” Dex asked nervously, ignoring the elephant in the room.

“I _was._  But then I heard it was gonna be a blizzard and I wasn’t about to leave this team alone with no one around to cook for y’all, so I came back. But I guess I didn’t need to worry about _that_. Hmph.”

Nursey and Dex looked at Bitty expectantly, their arms still awkwardly wrapped around each other, breath bated. Bitty finally realized what they were waiting for.

“Boys… your relationship will stay secret with me as long as you want,” he assured. “I’m happy for you two. But _don’t_ think you’re getting out of being fined for those pet names, Nursey.”

This got a relieved laugh from both Nursey and Dex, and the three of them settled in around the table to enjoy Dex’s pie together.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to connect with me on my tumblr, @[kentparson](http://kentparson.tumblr.com)!


End file.
